In It Together
by Carr4ie
Summary: AU Arizona moves to a new school in Miami but she finds it hard to concentrate whenever Calliope Torres looks her way. Just some school romance and coming out drama, enjoy.
1. Confessions

Chapter 1 – Confessions

The school bell rang. Arizona was late for period 3 – biology. She put out the cigarette she was smoking, grabbed her bag and headed for class. She never usually smoked, just occasionally, when she was stressed and she was definitely stressed now. It wasn't the actual lesson that made her this way, she was actually pretty smart and she enjoyed biology in her last school. It's who was in the lesson with her that put her on edge. Calliope Torres; she was the problem. Calliope Torres and her stupid, perfect, wavy, dark hair; Calliope Torres and her annoying, bright, deep, brown eyes; Calliope Torres and her beautiful…No. This was the problem. This girl that Arizona couldn't get out of her head and it was driving her crazy.

Arizona knew she didn't like boys, but she always assumed that it was because she was too young, well now she's 18 and it has become obvious that it wasn't her age that was the problem. Arizona was a lesbian. And she was head over heels in love with one Miss Calliope Torres. Maybe if she just ignored her, these feelings would go away.

Arizona entered her biology lesson and sat down in her usual seat at the back of the class. Not long after she sat down Callie ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late sir" she said "lost track of time." Callie took her normal seat, next to Arizona at the back of the class; "Hey" she said smiling. Arizona just stared straight ahead, pretending she didn't notice Callie.

"Today you are going to be doing a practical in pairs, follow the instructions on the method sheet" Mr Webber bellowed at the front of the class, he was about 40 years old, tall and balding. Arizona thought he was a one of the best teachers she had had in her high school career. "The apparatus you'll need is available on the desks at the front of the class"

Arizona's eyes quickly scanned the classroom, desperately looking for someone else to work with. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Callie's face staring at her, brows furrowed as if she was trying to read Arizona with a great deal of concentration.

Callie's expression then quickly changed to a smile, her last thoughts obviously forgotten "I'll get the equipment, you read through the method sheet" she spoke quickly as she stood up from the bench and moved to the front of the class.

_Damn, I can't ignore her now _Arizona thought as she picked up the method sheet and began to read it.

The rest of the lesson passed slowly for Arizona as she attempted to avoid eye contract with Callie as much as possible. When the bell rang she gave out an audible sigh making Callie look at her again.

As the class filed out of the room Callie grabbed Arizona's arm and pulled out behind the bike sheds, Arizona didn't protest, she knew she had been acting like a bitch the whole way through biology, she just didn't know that Callie would make such a big deal out of it.

"Are you OK?" Callie spoke softly with concern in her eyes; this wasn't what Arizona was expecting. She thought Callie was going to yell at her for ignoring her all the way through the experiment.

Arizona mumbled a shy "I'm fine" as she stared at the ground. A strong hand lifted her chin up until she was looking Callie straight in the eye "I'm fine" she repeated, more confidently this time, swatting Callie's hand from her chin.

"Then why are you acting like such a brat today" Callie got straight to the point, she didn't appreciate being treated like crap for an hour. Her voice softened again as Arizona flinched at her harsh tone, "I thought we were friends Arizona, you can speak to me about anything…if you want" Callie ducked her head trying to regain Arizona's eye contact and she smiled once she did. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong?"

Arizona hesitated, if she said it out loud then it would just make it more real, she backed away from Callie and started searching her pockets for another cigarette. She had never been put in this situation before and didn't know what the correct way was to react. "I um…" she started as she lit the cigarette, not noticing the shock in Callie's eyes as she took a drag. "I think I urm…" Arizona stuttered as she tried to confess her feelings. She decided it was Callie's face that was putting her off, she turned around so she was facing the opposite direction and she took another drag, "I like you" Arizona said finally.

"I like you too Arizona, you're my friend" Callie spoke, confused of why Arizona had trouble saying that. She also never knew Arizona smoked and it was a bit of a shock.

Arizona groaned and turned once more to face Callie again "No Calliope, I LIKE you" she said in a rush before her confidence faded. "I like you a lot" she mumbled as a blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been acting like I have, I just didn't know what to do" Callie hadn't said anything yet and it was making Arizona feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry" she repeated as she picked up her bag and turned to leave.

For the second time that day, a strong hand grabs hold of her arm hindering Arizona's escape. She didn't turn round though; she was too scared to see the hate she knew would be there is Callie's eyes.

"Look at me" a voice commanded "Arizona, please" it begged. Arizona turned to look at Callie in the eye, she didn't see hate as she expected, but saw something that looked like relief instead. "Arizona, I like you too" Callie whispered as if anything louder would break that perfect moment.

Arizona felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as Callie spoke those words "You do?" she whispered, she had to make sure.

Callie gave out a rich laugh at this point causing the blonde to jump slightly but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sound "Of course I like you, you idiot. I thought you knew" Callie had felt the same way towards Arizona since she saw her stumble into her biology class.

Arizona let out a dimpled smile that made Callie's heart flutter "I had no idea" Arizona said, a thought then popped into her head as she finally realised what this meant "Urm…do you maybe want to go out somewhere with me?" when she didn't get a response she began to ramble "I mean you don't have to, I just thought that it would be fun, we could go to the cinema or just have a picnic or maybe…" Arizona was promptly cut off as Callie kissed her chastely on the lips, it was a quick kiss but Arizona was immediately addicted to Callie's taste.

"I would love to go on a date with you Arizona" Callie smiled. Callie was surprisingly calm throughout this whole exchange; she has always been able to think clearly in times like these.

"Okay, super!" Arizona said, sounding more like her usual cheery self, "how's Friday?"

"Friday's fine" Callie answered "I'll see you later" she spoke as the bell rang again.

_I can't wait _Arizona giddily skipped to her next lesson feeling happier than she had in a long time.


	2. You'll get over the Butterflies

Chapter 2 – You'll get over the Butterflies

"So, what's this girl like then?" A blond haired boy asked, entering Arizona's room while she was getting dressed, causing the younger blonde to jump slightly. The blond was Timothy Robbins, Arizona's older brother.

"Timmy, you're supposed to knock when entering a room" Arizona scolded, she then realised what her brother had said "wait, how do you know I'm going to see a girl" Arizona hasn't come out as gay to her family yet and she had no idea how Tim would know about Calliope.

"Arizona, you forget that I've known you for 18 years" Tim smirked "I've known you're gay for ages now…you didn't?" Tim was a bit confused now because he thought Arizona already knew she was a lesbian.

"Of course I didn't know Tim, don't you think I would have told you?" Arizona only realised she liked girls – one girl in particular – about a month ago. "I can't believe you didn't tell me" she could have saved herself a headache if Tim had mentioned it earlier.

"Sis calm down; you know now." Tim felt a little guilty but he was mostly proud of himself for knowing his sister so well, "What's she like then?" he repeated the question earlier, taking a seat on Arizona's desk chair.

A giggle came from the younger blonde "you're not going to drop it are you" Tim gave a sharp shake of his head; he really wanted to know who this woman was and what she was like. "Ok then I'll spill" Arizona was actually pleased that she finally had someone to talk to this about. "Her name is Calliope" she smiled at the sound of her name, it was truly beautiful "and she's all hard-core badass. She's in my biology class, I sit next to her and she's really smart. She's so nice and funny too. Tim you don't understand, this woman is perfect."

Tim had never heard his sister talk about someone like this "well I hope you introduce us soon, I need to make sure she's good enough for my lil' sis" he teased, "are you going to pick her up?"

Arizona checked her watch, "yeah I'm just about to set off. How do I look?" She was wearing a wool green jumper and dark blue skinny jeans, her hair was straightened. She was taking Callie to the cinema so she went for the more casual look.

"You look great, good luck" Tim gave Arizona the signature Robbins family dimpled smile. "I hope it all goes well"

Arizona picked up her black converse trainers. "Yeah me too, love you Tim, bye" she left her room and got into her car to pick Callie up.

* * *

"So…you and Blondie huh" Mark chuckled. It was finally Friday and Callie insisted that her best friend should help her get ready, "no wonder you and I never worked out, you're a lesbian."

"Mark we barely even dated," Callie muttered, she was preoccupied, trying to find her favourite leather jacket "and I don't think I'm a lesbian anyway" she had a lot of fun while she dated Mark, they were just not compatible in that way, they were better suited as friends to each other. "Mark can you look in Aria's room for my leather jacket"

Mark grimaced at the thought, Aria wasn't the nicest of people "Fine but you owe me" he said as Callie rolled her eyes.

Once Mark left the room Callie put on the clothes she had picked out earlier, Arizona had decided to take her to the movies so Callie was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to her in all the right places, she was also wearing a dark purple wrap around t-shirt. She had decided to leave her hair down since she usually wore it in a ponytail for school.

"Found it" Mark announced re-entering the room "so, are you excited? First dates and all" he threw the jacket at Callie and retook his seat on her bed. "Hey, remember our first date?" Mark smiled at the memory.

"You mean when you showed me a movie in your room, got horny and then we had sex?" Callie chuckled "yeah, that was an amazing date" she muttered sarcastically, "I kind of hope this one is going to be better than that" Callie put on her leather jacket and turned around, "so urm…how do I look?" Callie was a little nervous and wanted to make sure she looked nice for tonight, that's why Mark was there.

"Looking good, Blondie is one lucky girl" Mark stood up and began rooting through Callie's shoes and shoved a pair of black boots in her hands, "put those on, what time is she picking you up?"

"In about 20 minutes I think" Callie replied, zipping up her boots, she began to wonder what movie Arizona had picked, then she realised she didn't know much about what Arizona liked, she seems like the complete opposite of herself, the calmness that Callie had previously felt about the whole thing had evaporated "She's very perky Mark"

"Huh" Mark was relatively surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"She has butterflies on her folder, I'm badass, I'm a rock-star I don't do butterflies. Mark what if I've made a mistake. What if it doesn't work? She has butterflies on her folder Mark" Callie ran a nervous hand through her thick dark hair "Also she moves a lot, she only joined this school last month, what if it does work and she moves to the other side of the country"

Mark stood up, took hold of Callie's shoulders, looked her in the eye and spoke slowly "You're an idiot" Callie's brow crinkled for a second in confusion before she realised what Mark meant. Mark took his hands off Callie's shoulders and spoke again "Okay let's get some things straight, one, if the date doesn't work out then you'll get over it, just to get on with it and not let it be awkward. Two, she won't move when she is so close to finishing high school. And finally, three, you'll get over the butterflies."

"I'll get over the butterflies" Callie confirmed she knew Mark was right, she was just over reacting she knew she did really like Arizona, and she was pretty sure since Arizona's confession that she liked her back. What else was there to worry about? "Thanks Mark I don't know what I would do without you" he was constantly calming her down when she over thought a situation, which was more often than not.

"No probs Cal, now come on I'll give you a lift to Barker Street." Another reason Mark was there. Callie needed a lift to meet up with Arizona and didn't want to take her own car.

"Okay let's go" she agreed as they both left the house together. Callie yelled a quick goodbye to whoever was in and got into Marks car. Not long after they set off her phone beeped. It was a text from Arizona.

**Hey, I'm almost on Barker Street but you know I can pick you up from your house – A**

Callie didn't want Arizona to see her house, not yet anyway. She hated people knowing that her family had money; it always made people act differently around her.

**It's alright, I'm almost there myself :D – C**

_This is going to be great_

* * *

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, you're all great. I hope you like this chapter, looking forward to more reviews :3**


End file.
